Michael Rivers
Michael Rivers is a character seen in Eternal Winter. He was on vacation in California at the time of the WR 104 Gamma-Ray Burst incident. Through the bullying he suffered from in elementary school, he has become a serious, reserved, and careful person while being honest, and considerate yet short-tempered. He is relatively quick to trust people, but those that defy him don't last long. He is Alicia York's boyfriend and has become good friends with Grace Harper. Backstory Michael Rivers was born in Springfield, Massachusetts on September 27, 1998. From a young age, Michael took an interest in weaponry and military equipment. His parents, although accepting of his interests, wanted to keep his them to himself. During his time in elementary school, Michael was constantly harassed by his classmates which caused him to be sent into depression. By the time high school came around, he had overcome his depression, however, he was still suffering from its effects. During his years in high school, he met his girlfriend Alicia York. When he was 18, Michael and Alicia moved to Orlando, Florida and went to study at Full Sail University. In 2020, Alicia and Michael went on vacation in California. During their time there, the WR 104 Gamma-Ray Burst occurred, which sent the two of them looking for shelter. Michael located a fallout shelter, however, there was only room for one more person. As Michael kept insisting Alicia to get in, he was eventually grabbed and Alicia was locked outside of the chamber. Michael left the chamber with Alicia nowhere to be seen. Under the assumption that she found another shelter, Michael embarked to find her and to return to Florida. During his first two months, he wandered around northwest California and encountered the Morning Glory a couple of times. He eventually came up to a cottage where the original inhabitants had died during the initial wave. Events of Eternal Winter Michael first appeared in Eternal Winter when he went hunting out in the woods by his cottage. After trying to hunt a deer, he met Grace Harper who had scared it off. After exchanging names, Michael offered Grace to stay in the cottage he had been living in. After an agreement was settled upon, Michael and Grace travelled to Grace's camp to pick up her supplies. As they were walking to camp, Michael noticed that they were being followed. Moving hastily, Michael discovered that the camp had been overrun and began to gun down some of the members. Once Grace arrived, she conceived a plan to kill the last three bandit members. Michael witnessed Grace use an immobilized bandit to send a message back to the rest of them. After the bandit finished the message, he watched as Grace executed the bandit member. Upon closer inspecting the bandits, Michael realized they were all members of the Morning Glory, whom he said he has encountered before. Grace claimed not to know who the Morning Glory were, but accidentally revealed knowledge of Michael's girlfriend, Alicia. Despite seeming to ignore it, the feeling of suspicion lingered with him until the two of them arrived at his cottage. After arriving at his cottage, Michael told Grace how he gave the original occupance a proper burial, showing that he retains his religion. This spurred Grace to say that Alicia was right when describing Michael. Michael overheard this and inquired as to how Grace came to know Alicia. Grace then revealed her history with Grace and how she found Michael. Category:Characters Category:DeadRaiser's Characters Category:DeadRaiser Category:Eternal Winter